Beware of the Nightmare
by AliceDemonLiddell
Summary: Takin away from his friends and left with a dangerous deity ego maniac Kyle has to fight his way to make his friends to remember him, rebel against his leader and battle the new friends he had made. with help from an old dangerous friend. But he has doubts if his friends even want to remember him. My first story so please comment


Beware of the Nightmare

Hello people I have finally put this chapter I don't own any of the characters they belong to Matt Stone & Trey Parker but I do own the plot. Nor do I own a few future oc's they belong to their respectable owners.

Chapter 1

No body's P.O.V

A noirette was walking down the edge of 'Treasure Cove' in search of food and hopefully avoiding the walking dead. In South Park a zombie invasion had started and if you come near this town you will wish you never have. 'Come in Hippie, you there? Over' the sound of the walkie-talkie somewhat echoed through the quiet streets of South Park.

' I'm here Fatass over.' The noirette answered a smirk covered his face. 'Oi Fuck you Stan you pussy! Over.' that sounded the dead they tried to run and eat Stan flesh but he didn't let them. BAM! That did it. The undead came running trying to get a taste but Stan was luckily a fast runner and ran back to the checkpoint and threw a flash bomb to the horde.

They fought over it you could hear the snapping of bones and body parts and blood splurging until the bomb went boom. After the explosion Stan decided to check Stark's Pond the only place that seemed untouched by the fucking madness. He calmed down after a few moments and then remembered a time where he would just lie back while Kenny his present best friend would sit next to Fatass or Eric. Stan tried that there was a another person that person being his super best friend but couldn't see their face.

Stan tried so hard to remember their face that he didn't see someone come up to him. That person then smacked Stan upside the head and started laughing. Stan looked back to see a blonde boy with sky blue eyes with a getup that looked like Gregory's. " I could've easily taken a chunk of your brain right then and their if I was a person with the muchies." the blonde said with a devilish smile that would make any girl swoon over him.

" Shut up Kenny at least I know when to stop looking at Playboy. And not to look like a British bastard." Stan said obviously not wanting to think of Gregory. "I apologize for dressing like him then Stanny Poo." Kenny slurred like a sneaky fox. "Fuck you Kenny." Stan scolded. They stayed that way for about 2 minutes before they heard the sound of a twig snapping.

Stan got and grabbed his gun and pointed to where the sound came from. Kenny took out his knife ready to fight. Before they could take a step forward they heard a gunshot and the sound of a person running in their direction. Stan ran forward once the sight of the walking came into the clearing. But before he could shot Kenny stopped him , and while Stan was looking at Kenny like he was a mad man Kenny was watching a figure slamming the walking with a frying pan with the sound of metal colliding with the flesh. SNAP!

" What the fuck was that?! " Stan screeched. " Motherfuckers! I'm gonna kill Nightmare for sending me here!" A brunette/red head complained. " Who the hell are you?" Stan said suspiciously narrowing his eyes at the boy. " I could say the same for you b-" He started but stopped when he got a good look at Kenny and Stan then started rubbing his temples.

" Shit. Didn't think I'd see you two anymore. " They started sending weird looks at the boy. When the boy saw how they were looking at him he remembered. " I remember now, Nightmare erased y'all guys memories about me." Stan stop sending weird looks and thought about someone that might've been with them. 'That memory!' after giving more thoughts he remembered more and more of a person like that. Stan's eyes widened that boy. He thought that six years ago that person disappeared like they nothing but an illusion.

Stan rushed and grabbed the boy's hands and looked into his eyes and immediately smiled.

" What's your name? " Stan asked with a happy smile. " Um . . . It's K-kyle. " He said with a small blush. " I'm St-" But he was cut off by Kyle putting his hand in front of Stan's face signaling him to be quiet. " Your Stan Marsh . You have an abusive sister, a bipolar mom, and an alcoholic dad." Kyle stated nicely.

" Yeah. How do you know my name?" Stan asked smiling like an idiot. " I used to be your b-. I mean I was told your name. " Kyle said nervously rubbing his knuckles. " Hey you remind me of Leapold. Do you know him? " Kenny asked looking from his Playboy. " You mean Butters yeah I know him and how did you get that? "

" It's his 'power'." Stan said. " Note the air quotes. " Stan said. " Speaking of which we should head back to headquarters before Gregory has a cow. " Kenny stated slipping an arm around Kyle's waist and dragging him to base. " Wait who's the leader for your base? " Kyle asked slightly confused.

" Gregory. He's a asshole slightly. Okay he's a huge asshole. But why do you need to know? " Kenny whispered suspiciously. " Uh. No reason just needed to know. " Kyle shook off. Kenny looked at him suspiciously for a few more seconds but decided to drop it. " I got a question Kyle. Who were you talking about when you came out of the woods? " Stan asked with a goofy smile.

Kyle stopped dead in his traps and frowned when he mentioned who he was talking about. " Uh he's a friend of mine who dropped me off here. " Now Kyle was never a good liar but he was learned and got better at it. Stan and Kenny thought for a moment before nodding at Kyle in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go back to base to get our asses handed to us!" Kenny yelled with enthusiasm. While Kyle and Stan were talking about some stupid topic Kenny took this chance to ask Kyle. " So Kyle where you from?" Kyle stopped dead and looked at Kenny.

" I'm from South Park. " He answered in a low and sorrow filled voice. Kenny looked at Kyle but Not in a suspicious way, more like a sympathetic way. " Who's your family?" Stan asked obviously not feeling the tension. " Uh My family doesn't live here they never did." Kyle explained with a sad smile. Stan saw this and frowned.

Kenny decided to break the tension and hugged Kyle sweetly. "Aww poor baby it's must be hard to come back. " 'Same old Kenny' both Kyle and Stan thought. " Well, Then let's go." Kyle said sweetly, making Kenny attack for another hug yelling " Aww you're so cute!" Kyle blushed hard but hid his face.

Kenny's P.O.V

Ok this is weird but I got a feeling that I know Kyle from somewhere. " Kenny? You listening? -sigh- We lost him." Stan announced to little Kyle. " Where did I go?" I slurred. " You wouldn't stop looking into space so we figured you were on the moon. " Kyle answered sarcastically.

" Were you worried about me Ky'?" I asked seductively. Aww it didn't effect Kyle that sucks. " We're almost there and none of the walking are here." Stan stated. ' Pussy come in hippie! Over' The walkie talkie said, oh I forgot all about it. Kyle laughed at Stan's nickname and smiled.

Stan got a little pissy so before he could touch the walkie I grabbed it and stated ' S'up Fatso we have found a cute boy with a nice ass with so don't shoot when he comes in k'ay? Oveas!' Now that made Kyle blush. Success. 'I'm not fat god dammit. you're a fag kinny! Over.'

-12 minutes later-

WHACK!

" Ow motherfucker!" me and Stan screeched in pain. Kyle just standing near the gate looking like he's gonna die of laughter. Gregory finally stopped hitting us and noticed Kyle and went and greeted the boy, finally he stopped laughing not that it's annoying it's just mean.

" Hello I'm Gregory what's your name? " The asshole asked slightly intrigued by Kyle' s appearance. " I'm Kyle Broflovski. It's nice to meet you Gregory." He's soo polite and cute and has a hot ass an- " Kenny!"

I heard my name so I turned around to see a blonde chick hug me. This girls name is Bebe she basically the same as me only a chick. As hot as me as dirty-minded as me so I'm gonna guess she's also gonna try hog Kyle from me. Bitch! Kidding.

" Hey Babe. I want you to meet hot ass over there but the asshole's hogging him." I said with fake sadness to my voice. " Damn that boy has a hot ass! So whats the cuties name?" Sounds like I have another rival for Kyle. The more the merrier.

" Kyle ! Come here away from the Asshole!" I yelled at Kyle. As he's walking over here Bebe tackles him in kisses. " Aww you're such a cutie pie. I'm Bebe Stevens!" Kyle is blushing crimson. Funny.

" Hi Bebe I'm Kyle. I'm gonna guess you and Kenny are an item?" Kyle asked with a pinch of worry. Cute. " What? No! We'd cheat on each other the second we're together. " Bebe cheered yay. " Charming." Kyle spoke sarcastically.

" So what brings you to our ' lovely ' town?" Bebe and Gregory asked in unison. " Uh. I'm here because my asshole of a friend dropped me off here." Kyle answered sweetly. 'HUG!' THUD! "What the hell Kenny! You trying to kill me?!" Kyle scolded. Meanie! " I just wanted a hug."

" You could've asked, but then I would still say no." Kyle corrected himself. " The cute Jew won't let me hug him?" Kyle stopped and stared at Kenny questionably. " How did you know I was jewish? " I thought real hard. 'Thats what she said.' heheh. Stop. So how did I know little Kyle was Jewish? It was like I knew he was Jewish after I got a good look at his face.

" I don't know maybe your Jew gold is showing." Pun intended. " What? That sounds racist asshole" oh no he didn't. " That the best you can do?" Kyle didn't seem fazed. bitch. " Coming from a boy who seems to be married to his hood. So you shouldn't be talking. ken doll." Okay now Bebe and Gregory AND Stan are laughing at me.

Payback time. " Aw are you jealous. Should I marry you instead?" I whispered seductively into Kyle's ear. Kyle blushed 8 shades of red before landing on scarlet. " Aw your so cute Kyle." I yelped wrapping my arms around his head. " S-shut up Kenny!"

" Dude. Not cool! Kyle's a new friend so you can't sexually harass him!" Stan scolded pulling my little Jewboy away from me. " Hey Stan! That is mah propertah. So give him nah!" Perfect imitation of fatass. " Dude. Not cool." aw. "Stan don't be a fuckin kill joy I was just jokin." Stan glaring daggers at little old me.

" Stan. Are you gonna hog Kyle from us cause you what happened last you hogged something from us." Bebe soothed. Stan shuddered for a moment and Kyle looked at Stan with concerned. " You okay dude?" "Fine. Just fine." he whispered.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Man this is just getting tiresome to just try and act like I don't know them. Stan, Kenny, Bebe, hell even Gregory. I thought he said that they d-. Passed on already but he just had to lie. Inconsiderate bastard.

"Kenny I got a question? Can you answer it?" I looked to see the blonde playing with my Ushanka. Idiot. " Sure what is it ky?" its sweet that he calls me that but. Never mind. "What happened to your town?" He stop smirking and frowned. " You don't have to look so stoic when I'm around Kyle." He gave me a sweet smile and continued to smirk.

" That place got invaded with zombie. But hey it's better than the rest of the states." I didn't smile but glared at nothing in particular it was awful dealing with being taken away and your friends losing everything about you. A bullet to the heart. Then I realized something.

"um Kenny when is dinner?" I muttered softly. Kenny thought for a moment before smiling at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt the blood rush to my head so I started to glare at Kenny deathly. He didn't seem to notice so he kissed me on the cheek.

WAIT?! I DIDN'T KNOW KENNY WAS FUCKING GAY! " Kenny!?" Stan and me screeched i don't why he did that but glad he did. Kenny didn't seem fazed at all. Guess he has changed, then I felt a hand go down there scratch that he hasn't changed at all.

"Get off me Kenny I just asked a question!" Kenny didn't look hurt or mad but tried to pretend it. I think that I'm the only one who can pull that off. " -sigh- So Stan is there anyone one else I need to meet?" I meant it as a freakin joke but I guess he took as a fuckin actually question.

He smiled and Kenny smirked. " Awww our wittle Kyle is so smart. -sniff- they grow up so fast." I think I growled and I kicked him square in the dick. He groaned and moaned and flung curses at me while Stan was trying to help him up.

Bebe and Gregory were laughing. At that moment the door creaked open. Kenny and Stan turned so did I and well I was scared fucking shitless. why was he here he's supposed to be helping a certain fucker with the plans.

Stan's P.O.V

I was happy that Craig came back with at least one survivor but I thought he left. Not that I like or even think of Craig as a friend but I care about HIS friends. " Great you back Craig and you found a survivor."

I hugged the boy not Craig and patted his head. " Are you okay Tweek?" Tweek looks more feminine then the last time I saw him which was 8 years ago. That's a long time of not seeing the twitchy blonde. " Kyle this is Tweek. Tweek this is Kyle he's a friend of mine."

Tweek just twitched like he used to. " H- hi nice to -ngh- meet y-you." He muttered softly. Kyle just stared but snapped out of it. It seems that somethings bothering Kyle. Ill ask him later. " Hey im Kyle. Nice to meet you. " He spoke a little queasy. " Su'p Tweekerz!" Kenny yelled.

" -ngh- H-hey K-kenny." he spoke softly. "Well I bet you tired Tweek. Craig can you take Tweek to your room to rest." He just flipped me off and took Tweek. Assfucker. "Kenny can you get Christophe and Damien they probably off smoking somewhere in town."

Kenny then started to whine. " Why can't you get them?!" Man and I thought Clyde was a whiner. " Fine just stop fuckin whining!" I slammed them door. FUCK. Im stupid I just left Kyle with Kenny McCormick.

I'll pray for him. I can't believe I fell for that stupid little trick. Again. One day I will not be affected by Kenny McCormick. But first I should look for the son of Satan and the french asshole mercenary.

Finally I've finished anyway this is my first story so please comment


End file.
